


I reread The chain of youth!

by M3il0w



Category: The chain of youth(manhwa)
Genre: A - Freeform, Other, Rants, TOXIC TOXIC, Yuri, its, r a n t, this is literally pointless its, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3il0w/pseuds/M3il0w
Summary: Hey, i read chain of youth! if you have or want to, this basically is all about it and- well the chain of the actions.
Relationships: yoona baek/yoon jia





	I reread The chain of youth!

The chain of youth (by Dead Sea) was one of my first favourite GLs. I fell in love with the psychological plot with the twisted dark romance- me and it clicked and stuck together like glue. The cast is really relatable, I think this explains it well. Emotions are made up of so many different feelings, loneliness, goodwill, jealousy, suspicion, and- love. Sometimes those emotions come to an end, and sometimes they start all over again and change into something else or get deeper still. well breaking down the emotion they represent, dohee is loneliness, glasses is goodwill the fuck who found the letter is jealousy, Yoona is suspicion, and Jia is so obviously love. with the key emotions they represent, they are easily relatable- I relate to most of the fucker who found the letter's trauma and all of Yoona's, dohee is just a relatable character always comparing herself and being lonely and jealous when yoona and Jia are together- but she still owns up or tries to- shes guided by emotions that conflict how she treats Jia- yoona is relatable in the harsh sense, how she acts to how she is sadistic and traumatized- Jia is so easily the loving caring person, who I can see myself in as someone who doesn't understand- easily used- but that also caters to the yoona part, next is the glasses guy- he seems like a good guy- but he is just as fucked up like everyone else, he's relatable by his kind actions reflecting on how he was treated like a kid by the fucker who found the letter's family. the fucker is in love with him, just like how the fucks dad was in love with his mother- which is why the fucks mother grew a hatred to him- which is really twisted and relatable- it reminds me of my dad lol- speaking of their family- and themselves lets breakdown that weirdo and his even weirder glasses friend. (in regards to the fucker)  
he obviously has a lot of internalized jealousy, that he takes out on the other guy- he, unlike characters like Jia and Dohee tried not to be attached- but like his father, he couldn't help but be attracted and obsessed with the other boy- it makes me sad because its all the parents' fault- I believe it truly showcases how fucked humans are and the chain of well- youth when we learnt about their backstories and not just the money situation we note the families were extremely close, so it would make sense why when the husband started taking away glasses every night- I first thought sexual abuse- because he is "just like his mother" (remember what the mom said when he asked for money? yeah, that affects the story when he said to the actual child "you really are just like your father, you don't understand the difference between love and obsession") anyways it makes sense why she would not like him, her husband ends up obsessing over the little boy- showing her jealousy (much like her own son) towards him, resulting in the abuse. I like how their two families showcase the chain of abuse as well. Now my personal opinion is that the mom is the most impactful and important character, here is my explanation; the mom, despite being such a minor character is truly one of the most key aspects to the cycle, the toxic cycle to the abusive plot between them, they are just like each other- (example, her own son being like her husband chasing the other boy, who resembles the other mother) which is something- clearly shown to be repeated in the stories, now the canon quote about emotions- shows goodwill and jealousy for the two boys- jealous of what his 'brother' has taken from his family (a loving family) and the brother being goodwill for being the liar- (his plastic smile) to help, he talked to the dad despite it hurting him, he sat through the abuse- so he has goodwill, I assume his mother was also a good-willed person, and that's why the dad obsessed over her like he did her child.

but let's talk about Yoona's and Jia's relationship for a split second

I will say it's clear that yoona has some very fucked up ideals of love. she has clearly never experienced it before Jia- at least not pure and romantic- because stated in chapter yoona- yoona has been used and taken advantage of a lot, everyone likes her shes known for her beauty god shes relatable so of course she is going to hate every second she spent in the beginning- she didnt like dohee- much to my surprise because of the whole "pretty" thing- same goes to Jia, obviously it bothered her- i love jia and i love yoona- while i will say long run they are very fucking toxic- i will say yoona needs jia, she just needs that bit of comfort- and some fucking therapy- we see the attraction Yoona has to Jia via the amount of times she reconsidered and held her, even if she was ok- she needed jia to love her (see the panel "you said you loved me") she clearly has attachment issues and probably some abandonment issues- she is like shattered and scattered glass, its- its layered, i cant bring myself to hate her knowing what shes gone through- i can only hate her for how she manipulated Jia. Now on the topic of them let's regard Dohee. Dohee was a friend of Yoona who has always admired her beauty, Dohee was able to escape the toxic chain- but it did result in another toxic chain. basically,- yoona and Jia need some massive therapy, dohee needs to forgive them both- and still move on healthily (she doesn't deserve that)


End file.
